Electrical energy systems may include one or more storage devices such as a battery or a number of batteries, or various combinations of batteries and supercapacitors. Batteries may store energy electrochemically, where chemical reactions may release electrical carriers such as electrons into an external circuit (and ions into the internal circuit) to accomplish results. In a capacitor/supercapacitor energy may be stored electrostatically on a material surface, which surface may release electrical carriers without a chemical reaction, such as into a circuit to accomplish results. A supercapacitor may be a high-capacity capacitor that may operate in any of a number of ways such as with electrostatic double-layer capacitance or electrochemical capacitance. Other types of electric-energy storage devices may exist or may be under development. The various storage devices may be employed in wide ranging applications. In use, the storage devices may be discharged and as a result, provisions may be included for recharging. The cycling nature resulting from discharging means that the storage devices may operate over a range of states.